


It's Not Love!

by phoenixmaiden13 (LadyPhoenix)



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, INL, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPhoenix/pseuds/phoenixmaiden13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not in love with Harry Potter! M/M - TRHP - OOC One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Love!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [It's not love!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270750) by [IfTheyFitIShip (lenayuri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/IfTheyFitIShip)



> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> This was my first fic that I had ever written, so please be nice.

Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Lord Voldemort was NOT in love. I repeat NOT! Dark Lords do not do love. It was unspeakable, unheard of and totally ridiculous! And yet…and yet…

He stared down at the peacefully sleeping figure on the bed. Jet-black hair splayed out on the pillow, long dark eyelashes set against tanned yet pale cheeks, soft pink full lips parted in slumber, so blissfully unaware of the danger that surrounded him.

Tom shook his head violently. NO! He was not in love with Harry Potter. Absolutely not. The boy had been a thorn in his side for years, but no more. For someone so valued and protected, in was surprisingly easy to capture Potter without alerting the bloody Order of the Phoenix. Oh yes. They should all be running around like headless chickens wondering were their little savior had gone by now.

He laughed.

And right under their noses!

He caressed his wand lovingly. Yes. When Potter woke up, he will be no more. Oh how he longed to see those green eyes widen in fear and desperation when he saw that he was trapped with his worst enemy with no means of escape. His precious Order couldn't save him now. And the anger; yes the anger. The anger that was sure to come that would darken those beautiful green eyes and his adorable nose would scrunch up and his teeth would bare just begging him to…

No! Stop it right there! Harry bloody Potter was a thorn in his side, a thorn! Not a potential lover. His mind briefly entertained the thought of running his hands over porcelain skin. Tom shook his head again. He shouldn't be thinking such thoughts in the presence of his enemy; even if he found him _slightly_ attractive.

He looked over at the bed and smiled widely at the slowly awakening body. Then green met red. "Hello Harry. So nice of you to join me."

Harry woke from the most pleasant dreams he ever had and he had had quite a few. He remembered a dark haired man, with soft skin, muscled body and long pale hands that had touched him everywhere. And wherever those hands went, the mouth was sure to follow. Oh god the mouth! His mystery man, as Harry had started calling him, had a mouth like a god. It kissed, licked and sucked everywhere. And he meant _everywhere;_ half of the places he didn't even know he had or knew were so sensitive. But his mystery man had found them and it had felt so good! He hadn't wanted it to end. It was just starting to get really good when he woke up, painfully aroused.

The first thing that he realized was that this wasn't his bed. He stretched out and felt that the sheets were silk. There was no way in hell his aunt and uncle would let him go near silk, especially sleep on it. And also the bed was way bigger that his own. It was pleasant, but he knew something was wrong.

Harry opened his eyes and met the gaze of his worst enemy _Oh shit!_

His eyes darted around the room. It defiantly wasn't his room on Privet Drive. The room was richly decorated with various items old and new. It was wide and spacious, not like his small cramped one at home. The color scheme was green and silver, _How ironic,_ the drapes where a dark green as were the silk sheets beneath him. There was a comfortable looking couch against the wall. A fireplace was at one corner of the room with a roaring fire within it. A wardrobe and dresser made of mahogany at another corner. And a bookcase stood by the window full of expensive and old books.

His eyes sought the double doors a good 20 feet away from him with a mad psychopath in the way. _Damn! What do I do?_

"Hello Harry. So nice of you to join me," Voldemort said softly, directing Harry's attention back to him.

"Voldemort," Harry snarled back.

Now that he really looked at him, he was different. Voldemort was no longer the old, scaly, no nosed bastard that he saw last time. He was looking at the roguishly handsome form of Tom Riddle but older than the one he had met down in the Chamber of Secrets in 2nd year. He was human. Albeit with red eyes and was still a bastard.

Harry felt his cheeks warm as he gazed at his enemy. _No stop it. Why am I blushing? I'm not attracted to him!_ "Where am I?" he demanded.

"You're at my manor, Potter" Voldemort grinned evilly, "And you're not going anywhere."

 _Shit! I'm on my own._ Keeping his eyes on Voldemort, he reached his hand toward his pocket. He reached in and…nothing. His wand was gone! He looked down to his empty hand and muttered a curse.

Voldemort laughed, "Such a dirty mouth Potter," he grinned, "Did you really think I would let you keep your wand?"

 _Of course he wouldn't,_ Harry thought. He sat up on the bed from his lying down position and Voldemort leveled his wand at him.

"I hope you had pleasant dreams, Potter because those are the last you'll ever have."

His dream. Harry almost groaned out loud. _Where is my mystery man?_ He mused to himself, _ha. Yeah right. He only comes at a different time of 'need.'_ He looked towards the door again; there was no way he could get out of here. And if he did, chances are he would run into a Death Eater.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Voldemort and froze. From this angle he looked familiar, too much for comfort. _Holy shit! No. I wasn't…_ He turned fully to Tom. _Tom! When the hell did he turn into Tom! No Voldemort. It's Voldemort!_ He turned to Voldemort and this time really looked. _Shit it is!_ He jumped up and rolled backwards over the side of the bed. A spell just missed him and hit the wall as he went down. _Lord Voldemort is my mystery man!_

Tom watched Harry as he woke and stretched exposing tanned skin, which he gazed at hungrily, but he shook it off before he got too caught up in another world. And yes, there was the anger. Harry's eyes darkened and narrowed to slits, just how he had expected them to be.

After exchanging a few words. Harry's eyes suddenly widened in horror in some sort of revelation and he jumped off the bed.

"Reducto," he hissed out, but it missed and hit the wall leaving a hole. "Where are you going, Potter? There's no where to go."

No answer.

He narrowed his eyes to slits. _What is he doing?_ "You can run, but you can't hide," he whispered coming around the bed. But he was gone. _What the…_

A noise coming from the other side caught his attention, revealing Harry coming out from under the bed and running to the door. A flick of his wand had the door slam shut and locked. Harry pounded on the door in desperation but soon gave up and turned around to face him as he slowly advanced.

"I told you. You can't get away Harry." He stopped in front of Harry; with his wand tip he lifted Harry's chin upward and looked into his eyes. The green eyes were darting everywhere landing everywhere but his face and his face was flushed. "What's wrong, Harry" he asked with a smirk, "Trapped?"

Harry snarled and pushed the wand away and tried to dart away but Tom grabbed him and pushed him against the wall and leaned forward so he was flush against him. Tom chuckled in amusement, "Nice try," he whispered in Harry's ear causing him to shiver. Tom almost groaned at the closeness of Harry's skin. "Too close?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Don't know. Shouldn't I be asking you?"

Tom pulled away sharply, "What are you talking about?"

Harry grinned, "What? You're the one sending me the dreams. Because it is defiantly not coming from me."

"I have not, Potter" Tom hissed in anger, while on the inside his mind was racing. _I didn't send those dreams to him did I? Shit!_ Tom had had been having very realistic dreams about Harry but had ignored them; put them aside so to speak. He had no idea he was sending them to Harry down their link. But apparently he had.

"Yes you have," Harry argued.

"No. I have no idea what goes on inside that head of yours."

"You sure. You're always mind raping me."

"Mind rape?"

"Yes mind rape. Getting into my head and showing me visions and stuff. And now you're sending me…" Harry gestured with his hands, blushing "These dreams."

"I have not sent you anything. If you're dreaming of me that's all you."

"You're lying."

"I am not lying!" Yes he was but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Yeah. Right. I had no idea you felt that way about me."

Tom grabbed Harry by his shirt and slammed him into the wall and pointed his wand at his chest and leaned close with a snarl. Then Harry said something entirely unexpected.

"What? Are you going to kill me or kiss me?"

Harry snapped his mouth shut and pressed himself into the wall, wanting to disappear. He watched as Tom's eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. _Shit! Why the hell did I say that? He's going to kill me!_ He stood still and waited for the inevitable. _That is what happens when I don't use my head_ , he thought, _I get myself into even more trouble._ Harry looked around again for a way out, but there was nothing as he was currently being pressed into the door. He was a goner, no one was going to some and save him this time.

Tom suddenly pulled away and looked at him, Harry wasn't sure of the expression. _He either wants to tare me apart or eat me. And not in the bloody psychotic sense, which is unlikely._ He had just been grasping at straws when he had said that earlier.

Making a decision Tom shrugged and lowered his wand, catching Harry off guard, there was no way that Voldemort would lower his wand to an enemy, especially when said enemy was supposed to be his demise. Tom lent forward and planted one hand beside Harry's head on the wall and swooped down. Their lips met and he saw stars.

 _Oh god he's kissing me_! Harry's first impulse was to push him away. But he couldn't help it, it was just like his dreams, he melted into the kiss. It was surprisingly gentle and sweet, not demanding as he thought a Dark Lord would do if they even had a bed partner. Tom's lips were soft on his and being this close he smelt like cinnamon, he didn't know why, but it drove him crazy. Then Tom pulled away and he almost moaned at the loss.

He looked into Harry's eyes for a minute, whatever he saw in them obviously satisfied him because he lent forward again, this time Harry was ready.

Their lips met again gently at first then grew with intensity. The longing and desire was clear between them. Harry slid his hands up Tom's chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath them and wrapped his arms around Tom's neck. And he felt Tom's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer, so he was flush against him _. If I died now, I would die happy,_ he thought as Tom drew him closer.

Tom pulled Harry closer, but it wasn't enough. He slid his fingers into Harry's black locks, which were surprisingly soft to the touch despite its unruly appearance, and tugged Harry's head back violently. Tom flicked his tongue against Harry's lip and bit it, seeking entrance and Harry's mouth parted obediently leaving Tom free to explore.

And explore he did. He devoured Harry's mouth like he was starving; he was in heaven! Harry's mouth was sweet and soft and his tongue met his eagerly stroke for stroke. He was aware that Harry was moaning into the kiss and clinging tightly to him. The sounds that he made went straight downward to his hardening cock. He pressed Harry into the wall and ran his hand down Harry's stomach and he shivered in response. Suddenly kissing Harry wasn't enough, he wanted more…more…

Tom turned Harry around and started walking him backwards to the bed. Harry obediently moved with him until the back of his legs hit the bed. He lowered him down so that Harry's head was on the pillow and let go of his mouth and latched onto the side of Harry's neck.

Harry moaned loudly as he sucked on a patch of skin by his ear, so he flicked his tongue against it to hear the sound again, and he was rewarded with it. Sucking on the beautiful neck exposed to him a few more times, Tom went back to his mouth and plundered it. Their tongues clashed together hungrily, sliding around each other. Then he pulled away and went back to his neck and left a trail of wet kisses down the side of Harry's neck.

Wanting to taste more, Tom started unbuttoning Harry's shirt to gain access to the skin beneath.

Harry didn't protest when he was lowered down onto the bed with utmost care. He knew what it was going to lead to, but he didn't really care.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe as Tom went lower and lower kissing and sucking skin as he unbuttoned his shirt. He really couldn't do anything at the moment, only hold on and try to breathe. His jeans were getting too tight for comfort, and suddenly he felt them loosen.

Harry looked down to see Tom working to undo his belt and zipper of his jeans. Now he saw the resemblance of his mystery man and Tom; they were one and the same. Tom lifted his hips and slid his jeans and boxers down his legs and off, springing forth his hardened erection.

Tom growled at the sight of Harry's naked body. So many times he had dreamt of this, never believing it would never come true, he was wrong. He was glad he was for once; Harry was gorgeous. He had tanned smooth skin, a toned chest, arms and legs; most likely from years of playing Quidditch. But now love bites marred his neck and chest, and his nipples hard nubs from the attention that Tom had bestowed on them. His skin was flushed and shiny with a sheen of sweat lightly coating his body.

Tom slid one finger against a vein on Harry's erection, which resulted in a gasp. Smirking he wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and moved his hand up and down, pumping him slowly. Harry's breathing hitched and quickened in time with his slow strokes. With his other hand he reached down and cupped his balls and caressed them in time with his stroking hand. Tom was glad to hear Harry groan in pleasure and it encouraged him to keep going, so he quickened the pace of his hand.

Harry groaned again as Tom's hand moved faster around his erection. It felt better when he did it. He couldn't help but raise his hips in time with the stroking hand, wanting it to go faster. And faster it went. It drove him crazy with pleasure. With the hand stroking him and the other kneading his sack, he was going to come any minute.

Harry glanced down and saw that Tom was heading downward. _Oh God! He's not! He is! Oh God!_ He gasped and groaned loudly as Tom's hot mouth closed around him **_'Oh God yessss'_**

Tom glanced upward at the sound of the ancient language of Slytherin, it seemed that Harry spoke parseltongue when he was pleasured. He wondered if it was a one-time thing or if it would keep going on throughout the night. He hoped it would, it was incredibly sexy and arousing.

Tom listened to Harry's incoherent talking and his half moans of pleasure. Wanting hear him do more then that he started licking the tip of Harry's member causing his breathing to labour and more moans to escape. He slid his tongue along the slit on the tip of Harry's cock and it resulted in Harry thrusting his hips upward. He licked and sucked the organ in his mouth and gently raked his teeth along the thick vein underneath making Harry let out a low, pleasure filled groan.

Tom continued to caress Harry's stunning erection with his tongue. Licking and sucking with an occasional bite to the side of the length, testing what it would do. Getting tired of teasing, Tom took the entire length into his mouth and sucked hard.

Harry threaded his fingers into Tom's hair and held on. God it felt good! If his dream world was good, reality was even better. He was vaguely aware that he was talking but they were not complete sentences, involving a mixture of Tom's name and how good it felt both in English and parseltongue.

God! He wasn't going to last much longer. He felt like all the blood in his body had rushed down south and heat was pooling down in his lower stomach; steadily getting hotter, tighter.

Harry couldn't hold on anymore, he couldn't! "T-Tom…c-can't…g-going to…to c-come!" he managed to get out, but it only seemed to encourage Tom because the sucking increased around his hard member and he felt fingers caressing the base of his cock.

No! He was going to come into Tom's mouth; he couldn't do that. He tried pushing Tom away but he only held on tighter and pulled his hips upward sinking himself deeper into Tom's mouth.

"Ngh, hah hah! T-Tom! S-Stop! Ugh. G-Going t-to…"

Tom hummed in agreement and that was it. Harry couldn't hold it back; the vibrations from Tom's mouth ran down his cock and he felt the dam break.

Harry screamed and he saw bright dots coloring his vision as he came. White hot streams of cum spurt forth straight into Tom's awaiting mouth, which eagerly swallowed the fluid until it was all gone.

Harry panted trying to catch his breath as Tom let go of him and kissed his way back up Harry's chest. Finally they were even and Tom's red eyes, bright with lust met his dilated green ones.

' **Enjoy your sssself?'**

' ** _Yessss'_** Harry hissed out breathlessly and turned his head away blushing and closed his eyes.

He felt a sharp nip on the side of his neck. **_'Don't go to ssssleep now, I'm not done with you yet.'_**

Harry groaned. There was more! He was satisfied already, and yet there was still more to come. According to the look in Tom's eyes, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Tom looked down at Harry's flushed face and felt his cock twitch, letting him know that he had yet to be satisfied. He silently told it to be patient, but really just watching Harry come had been enough for him to last at least a little while.

Tom gently turned Harry's face back toward him and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue into Harry's already parted mouth and let Harry taste himself.

Pulling away he looked into Harry's eyes, asking the silent question. He may be a Dark Lord, but he didn't want to hurt Harry, especially if he was going to be his first. That thought thrilled Tom to the fullest extent.

"You're over dressed," Harry whispered hoarsely in answer.

"Indeed I am," he murmured back.

Harry silently lifted his arms and started unbuttoning Tom's shirt. Once done, he slid it down his shoulders and off. He slid his hands down Tom's pale chest, exploring with curiosity and Tom allowed him. He liked it. Being a Dark Lord he didn't allow anyone to touch him, especially like this. But Harry was an exception, he always was.

Harry lifted his face to Tom's, "You need to go out into the sun more often," he whispered then kissed him deeply.

Tom smiled into the kiss. He felt Harry's fingers start toying with the edge of his pants, unsure. Tom deepened the kiss even more letting him know it was okay. Getting courage Harry unbuttoned Tom's pants and unzipped them, while still kissing him.

Then Tom pulled completely away from him, disappearing from view. Harry groaned out loud and reached blindly for Tom needing skin on skin contact. A minute later Tom appeared above him and Harry wrapped his arms around him, bringing him closer.

Harry gasped as he felt Tom's naked body press against his and clung on tighter. He felt Tom's own erection settle against his and Harry instinctively thrust his hips upward pushing the together.

"Ah!" Harry cried out in pleasure and he heard Tom's own soft groan against his ear. He bit Tom's shoulder and he groaned louder.

Tom pulled away and took Harry's arms from around his neck and pinned them above his head. "Spread you legs for me," he said softly.

Harry looked at Tom uncertainly, not sure of what he was going to do.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Giving him a last look of uncertainty, he obediently spread them and Tom laid himself between them.

Tom saw the hesitation in Harry's eyes. He realized that Harry didn't know what happened beyond this point. "Shh. Relax," he whispered. He took a jar of lubricant that he had grabbed from the night table beside the bed. Yes he was a wizard but he preferred the muggle way to prepare his partner.

Tom coated his fingers and put the jar aside. He kissed Harry again and coaxed Harry's legs further apart so he could gain access to Harry's entrance.

Harry gasped in alarm when he felt Tom part his cheeks and something slimy circle the hole within. He instinctively clutched it shut and tried to close his legs, but Tom was between them.

"Shh shh shh," Tom whispered wrapping an arm around him and letting go of Harry's wrists, "It's okay." He gently circled the entrance with his finger waiting for Harry to relax so he could continue.

Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck tightly. "Will it hut?" he whispered, he hated how pathetic his voice sounded, but he was scared damn it!

"Only a little, love" Tom said softly. "I'll try not to let it hurt too much okay."

Harry hesitated then nodded, vaguely noting the term of endearment.

Tom felt Harry slowly relaxing. "That's it. Relax. Trust me."

 _Easier said than done_ , Harry thought and forced himself to relax more.

When Tom deemed Harry relaxed enough he slowly edged his finger inside. He felt Harry cease up and he gently caressed his thigh and kissed him again, and continued sliding his finger inside up to the hilt. He moved it around a bit and pulled it in and out until Harry was completely relaxed. Then started edging a second finger inside.

Harry gasped as he felt the second finger (he knew what it was by now) slide into him and tried to force it out. It hurt! He whimpered in pain and tried to squeeze it out, but it only hurt more.

"Shh! Relax Harry. Relax. It will be over soon," Tom whispered softly kissing him repeatedly.

"Hurts," Harry whimpered.

"I know. I know. But it won't soon okay. I promise."

Harry reluctantly stopped squeezing but was prepared to squeeze again if it started hurting again, and let the fingers continue on.

Once Tom got his second finger all the way in, he kissed Harry again. "It's going to hurt for a few moments okay?"

Harry nodded and prepared himself for the pain. Tom started scissoring his fingers as gently as he could. Then continued until he was loosened enough then brought them together again and edged them forward again.

Harry suddenly gasped and lifted his hips as pleasure shot down his spine. But instead of stopping Tom continued to touch that same spot over and over again.

 ** _'Do you like that?'_** Tom whispered huskily.

' ** _Yessss,'_** Harry hissed out.

 **' _That's your prostate_ ,'** Tom murmured and stroked it again.

"Ah! Hah hah, good!" Harry panted.

 ** _'Is it?'_** Tom asked and started sliding in a third finger.

Harry barely felt it as his 'prostate' was assaulted over and over again, **_'Yessss.'_**

Tom fitted all three fingers perfectly inside and made sure Harry was loosened enough, before pulling them out. Harry groaned and grabbed Tom's hand and tried to put the fingers back inside.

Tom chuckled, "You didn't want them inside before, now you don't want them out." Harry didn't answer, only whimpered and tried again, but Tom pulled his hands away.

"Don't worry, love, you can have something better in a moment," he said softly panting slightly as he coated his cock with lubricant.

"Will…hurt?" Harry panted.

"Only in the beginning."

Harry nodded and waited for the pleasure to come, not the pain.

Tom lifted Harry's hips more for better access and positioned himself by Harry's entrance, "Ready?"

A nod.

Tom slowly started pushing forward and slid through the tight ring of muscle, but not without resistance, but he kept pushing forward. He groaned out loud unable to help it the heat of Harry's body was assaulting him. **_'Your sssso tight,'_** Tom hissed.

Harry groaned as Tom slid into him. It only hurt a little bit like Tom had said. It was also much better and bigger than fingers. And Harry knew what it was and he wondered how Tom was going to fit it all inside of him. From what he saw 'it' was long and thick, he didn't think it would fit but it did; now he wondered if all of it would fit.

Then all thoughts flew out of his mind as Tom hit that spot straight on and he screamed in pleasure. Tom continued to push until he was fully sheathed. But waited until Harry calmed down and adjusted to his size. "Y-You fit it all in?" Harry asked with his eyes glazed.

**_'Yessss.'_ **

Harry groaned and Tom slowly started moving in and out repeatedly. He kept the same pace for a while, until Harry wanted more. **_'I'm not made of glasssss Tom.'_**

Tom hissed and pulled out and rammed back in, grinding his hips against Harry's and pulling out and doing it again. Harry bucked his hips up and cried out in pleasure, "More!"

Tom moaned and continued thrusting repeatedly in and out of the willing body beneath him. He couldn't believe how good Harry felt. _And I wanted to kill him! I'm crazy to give up something this good._ Harry was so hot and tight around him; he never wanted to stop. Tom pulled Harry's hips up higher and buried himself in deeper.

Harry gasped as Tom moved within him. It felt so good! He felt as if his body was on fire. Every time Tom hit that spot inside him, sensation ran all the way down his body making his head cloud and his toes curl in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around Tom's waist and locked his ankles together to keep himself steady and threw his head back with a groan.

Wanting to do something, anything to make them feel even better, Harry used his weight and whatever leverage he could get to push himself forward. Tom had just thrust into Harry when he pushed forward. They collided roughly and they both cried out in pleasure.

 ** _'Good Gods Harry!'_** Tom hissed out.

Harry panted at the friction when they joined. _Again_! He thought and he propelled himself forward again. "Ah! Ah! T-Tom" Harry cried out. **_'Harder!'_**

Tom growled at the command, but he didn't get angry. **_'Assss you wissssh.'_** Tom pulled out all the way and plunged all the way back in, hard. Harry screamed in ecstasy.

 ** _'Mine!'_** Tom hissed out possessively as he kept pounding inside of him

 ** _'Yours!'_** Harry cried out in answer.

They kept at the hard steady pace before Tom broke the rhythm and started thrusting wildly feeling that the end was near.

 ** _'Faster!'_** Harry cried out and Tom obeyed the command greedily.

"T-Tom. I'm… g-going to…to…" Harry cried out and threw his head back tossing it side to side. "Going to…going to…!" Harry wrapped his arms around Tom's neck and held on tightly.

"I know," Tom groaned out, pushing into the tight heat over and over again. He looked down at Harry's face. It was flushed and screwed up in an expression of ecstasy. His eyes where closed tightly and his soft mouth parted in a silent scream. **_'Harry open you eyessss.'_**

Harry opened them obediently and bright glazed emerald eyes stared back. Tom lent down and captured that delicious mouth. He slid his tongue into Harry's mouth and his tongue met his in a fierce battle for dominance, which Tom won.

Harry groaned in pleasure as his mouth was assaulted. He clung tighter as he felt the familiar tightening in his groin. Tom pulled his mouth away and stared down at him. His eyes were a bright scarlet. Harry found them beautiful. The heat got difficult to ignore after a while.

"T-Tom…going to…want to…come!" Harry cried out and squeezed his eyes shut.

' ** _Open them Harry,'_** Tom hissed.

Harry opened his eyes again.

' ** _Come for me,'_** Tom whispered and wrapped a hand around Harry's dejected weeping cock and started stroking along with his thrusts.

With the abuse of his prostate and the stroking of his cock in Tom's warm hand combined with the whispered request in parseltongue, Harry went over the edge. "Tom!" he screamed in pleasure and released in Tom's hand. Cum splattered on Tom's chest and hand. Colors danced across his vision and he kept cumming. Another thrust and wet hot heat spilled inside of him as Tom came with a loud groan.

When Harry came the tight walls around him clamped down hard and Tom couldn't hold it anymore. He thrust in hard and cried out. "Harry!" and he came spilling his semen into Harry's warm body.

Unable to hold himself up, Tom collapsed on top of Harry, but was careful not to crush him, and buried his face into Harry's shoulder. He panted and tried to catch his breath and took in Harry's sweaty musky yet sweet scent.

Harry's orgasm finally stopped leaving him drained. He wrapped his arms around Tom when he collapsed and listened to Tom's rapid breathing while trying to catch his own.

After a while Tom sat up and looked searchingly into Harry's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Harry gave him a lazy smile, "Better than okay. I feel wonderful."

Tom smiled, and I mean actually smiled. "That's good."

Harry lifted a hand to Tom's face and caressed his cheek. "You have a nice smile. You should do it more often."

Tom turned his face into Harry's palm and kissed it. "I usually don't have a reason to," he said and slowly pulled out of Harry's body and laid down next to him.

Harry groaned at the loss, but curled up tight against Tom's side. Tom turned slightly and gathered Harry into his arms. Both Harry and Tom let out a contented sigh simultaneously and settled under the covers.

As Harry drifted off to sleep he whispered three words that Tom never thought he would hear.

"I love you."

Tom's eyes widened in shock as love poured down their now connected link so he knew it was true. Tom's eyes softened and he smiled. Brushing Harry's hair away from his forehead, Tom kissed the lightning bolt scar and closed his eyes. Pulling Harry's warm body closer.

_Okay. So maybe he was in love with Harry Potter._

**END**


End file.
